As the number of electronic devices wirelessly communicating with devices connected to the Internet and each other continues to increase, the need to improve mechanisms for long-range, high-data-rate wireless communication similarly increases. Areas for improvement of existing technologies include, for example, the cost of transmitters and receivers, the power used, the range of communications, the size of the transmitters and receivers, the ability to reduce interference between transmitters and receivers, etc.
Accordingly, new circuits and methods for wireless transmitters are provided.